In today's door access control systems, there are many places that have adopted RFID doorlocks for improved door access control functions. According to a survey of a physical access control market research, more than 70% of the end-users and 80% of industry respondents believe that in the next 3 to 5 years, hope to use mobile phones, key cards, smart label or alternative devices to replace conventional locks and keys. The survey is further proof that the market will usher in a major smart lock revolution.
However, the conventional smart door locks are typically in the form of RFID doorlocks or Bluetooth activated smart doorlocks. If someone already has a RFID doorlock, it would not be possible to easily upgrade the existing RFID doorlock to that of a Bluetooth smart doorlock. In other words, the existing RFID doorlock has to be completed removed, while replaced by a new Bluetooth smart doorlock installed on the door (for replacing the previous RFID doorlock altogether). Meanwhile, after installation of the new Bluetooth smart doorlock, the previous RFID tags being used as keys for opening the previous RFID doorlock can no longer work on the new Bluetooth smart doorlock, so that the new Bluetooth smart doorlock must be limited to be activated only by Bluetooth capable mobile devices.
In the hospitality industry and for hospitality accommodation establishments, such as hotels, motels, bed and breakfast, resort condos, and Airbnb® lodgings etc, the use of RFID smart door locks and indoor automation and control systems for performing various electrical controls and monitoring are in high demand in recent years, due to the fact that both of the smart door lock and the automation and control system adds to the convenience and enhancement for the overall stay experience of the rented room by the room occupant. For example, a hotel room is typically equipped with power outlets or electrical outlets, HVAC (heating, ventilating, and air conditioning) systems with electrical connections typically operating in one or more electrical circuits, lights that are typically come in two forms, namely, pre-wired lighting fixtures that runs on one or more circuitry with independent power on/off control switches, and independently detachable or moveable lighting fixtures that have electrical plugs plugged into power outlets inside the room for independent power provisioning and on/off control. Other automation and control systems such as for audio/video units, window curtain and blinds opening and closing, security system, dimmer for all lighting, etc can also be incorporated (especially for more luxury or 5-star level of hospitality accommodation establishment). As a result, the room occupant typically finds it to be an enjoyable and delighted experience to be able to conveniently control and automate different room settings and functionalities using just a smartphone.
Therefore, there is a need in providing a more integrated and efficient automation and control solution for the hospitality industry that would be applicable to a rental unit with a RFID door lock installed, and to be able to provide Bluetooth control capability, along with improved overall door access control functionality, and improved convenience and enhancement of the overall stay experience of the room unit by the room occupants.